The present invention relates to apparatus for stacking conical objects in such a way that the bottom conical object from the stack can be released when desired.
It has been proposed, in our co-pending British patent application No. 8612637 to provide for a set of stacks for conical objects, in order to release the conical objects onto a collecting chute at predetermined intervals for the purposes of arranging on the chute a stack of transversely extending conical objects having alternating orientation.